With the number of households having multiple television sets increasing, and many users wanting the latest and greatest video viewing services. As such, many households have multiple satellite receivers, cable set-top boxes, modems, et cetera. For in-home Internet access, each computer or Internet device has its own Internet connection. As such, each computer or Internet device includes a modem.
As an alternative, an in-home wireless local area network may be used to provide Internet access and to communicate multimedia information to multiple devices within the home. In such an in-home local area network, each computer or Internet device includes a network card to access a server. The server provides the coupling to the Internet. The in-home wireless local area network can also be used to facilitate an in-home computer network that couples a plurality of computers with one or more printers, facsimile machines, as well as to multimedia content from a digital video recorder, set-top box, broadband video system, etc.
In such wireless communication systems, the data is transmitted via radio frequencies (RF) in accordance with one or more data transmission protocols. In any type of wireless communication system, the reception of transmitted information can be susceptible to fading, interference and noise over the communication channel that degrades the quality of the received information, decreases the transmission rate or otherwise lowers the performance of the communication channel. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for a communication system to overcome the above-mentioned issues in a manner that can efficiently be implemented.